Splinter
by DuhShiny
Summary: The dragonborn gets a really bad splinter and tries to get help to get it out. some characters could be OOC for comedic reasons. Has a slight bit of romance between a female dragonborn and Serana, you have been warned.


"Ouch! Could you please be more gentle?"

"You've dealt with worse before, besides you're the one who got the worst splinter I've ever seen before. How did you even do this?"

"Well I was at this old fort fighting bandits and one of them managed to shove me into a really old table. It shattered when I landed on it and-"

"Are you serious? You have that weird spiky black and red glowing armor and it can't keep you from getting a splinter?"

"Well it-"

"No, just no. I don't even want to know anymore."

This was the conversation that started shortly after the brownish-red furred khajiit entered Breezehome and became aware of a strange pain in a small part of her back after removing her armor. So she decided it would be a wonderful idea to get her housecarl Lydia to examine it. She now deeply regretted that decision as Lydia mercilessly dug into her back to remove the splinter she she had discovered there.

"Man this thing is deep. Your fur isn't helping any either." Lydia remarked.

"Well I'm sorry for being a khajiit." the dragonborn sarcastically replied.

"Maybe I should try using a dagger..." Lydia muttered.

The khajiit was quickly on the other side of the room at this point, staring bewildered at Lydia.

"You would try using a dagger to get rid of a splinter?!" she yelled rather loudly.

"Well it is in there pretty deep.." Lydia replied, shrugging with her arms in the air.

"I think I'll see if the healers in the temple will take care of it.." the khajiit said, slipping her boots and a tunic on and practically running out the door.

"You want me to take care of a splinter?" a healer asked after the khajiit came and explained about the bandit raid.

"Well, yes." the khajiit replied meekly.

"People are constantly getting seriously injured and you're asking me to waste my time on a splinter?" the healer said glaring at the khajiit.

"well-" the khajiit began.

"No, get out. You're wasting my time, there are people who actually need healing here." the healer snapped.

The khajiit sighed dejectedly and walked out of the temple. As she walked out she spotted Aela a little further up the street.

"Hey Aela!" she called as she jogged up to the huntress.

"You just get back from a hunt?" she asked since she hand't seen Aela all day.

"No, I was doing a job. A bear somehow managed to get into the general store in Riverwood." Aela replied.

"Thats the third bear this week isn't it? How do they keep getting into these places?" the khajiit pondered aloud.

"I wonder that too sometimes... anyway, why were you at the temple?" Aela replied.

"Well I got this really bad splinter during a bandit raid earlier and Lydia- why are you laughing?" the khajiit started to explain, then broke off when Aela burst out laughing.

"You, you went to the temple because of a splinter?" Aela asked between bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Well Lydia wanted to use a dagger to get it out.. so I figured that the healers at the temple would be able to get it.." the khajiit replied meekly.

"Did they get it out?" Aela asked with a very amused look.

"No. The healer refused to even look at it.." the khajiit responded sadly.

Aela burst out laughing again. The khajiit's ears folded back and she said "What?" in a slightly higher pitch than usual. To this Aela only started laughing harder.

"If Serana was here she'd help me.. and she wouldn't laugh." the khajiit stated indignantly, glaring at Aela.

"Only cause she has the hots for you." Aela replied, snickering at the blush visible under the khajiit's fur at the comment.

"S-she.. but.. I-I.." the khajiit stuttered as Aela started laughing harder.

"There you are." a voice very familiar to the khajiit said, making afore mentioned khajiit spin around wide-eyed.

"S-serana?" the khajiit replied in disbelief, trying to suppress the fresh blush that threatened to show through her fur.

"Lydia said you went to see a healer, are you alright?" Serana asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. It was just, well it.." the khajiit started.

"Apparently the wittle kitty cat got a wittle splinter on a bandit raid earlier, but Lydia scared the kitty and the healers didn't want to deal with it." Aela explained while teasing the khajiit, who glared at her before opening her mouth to object when Serana voiced her concern.

"A splinter? Is it really that bad? Here let me see."

"U-um well.. it's on my back so.." the khajiit replied, stuttering.

"Hmm well let's go back to your house so I can take a look at it." Serana responded.

"U-uhh sure..." the khajiit replied, looking at the oh so interesting ground.

"Well I think I'll make my way back to Jorrvaskr." Aela said, snickering a bit and wiggled her eyebrows at the khajiit when she looked up at her, before turning and walking off. The khajiit glared at her back in annoyance for a few moments before Serana spoke up.

"Well lets go then." she said, grabbing the khajiit's wrist and dragging her back to Breezehome.

Once inside Serana promptly made the khajiit sit near the fire and positioned herself behind the khajiit, then pulled up the back of her tunic.

"Alright so where is it?" she asked examining the khajiit's back.

"J-just above where your h-hand is." the khajiit stuttered nervously.

"Here?" Serana asked, examining the area of skin under the khajiit's fur.

The khajiit nodded her head, trembling slightly. Serana seemed not to have noticed though as she carefully examined the spot on the khajiit's back.

_'That feels pretty good.' _the khajiit thought while relaxing under Serana's probing fingers.

"Ah, there it is." Serana exclaimed.

"It is pretty bad.." she observed, while examining the splinter.

"Hmmm." she hummed, carefully starting to try to remove the splinter. The khajiit tensed a little at first, but quickly relaxed again enjoying the feel of Serana softly scratching her back.

_'That feels really good...' _the khajiit thought, not quite successfully suppressing a small moan. Serana didn't show any outward signs of noticing it though as she worked carefully on extracting the splinter from the khajiit's back.

"I got it!" Serana exclaimed triumphantly after a few minutes, startling the khajiit who had almost fallen asleep.

"Really? That didn't hurt at all." the khajiit said after realizing what Serana meant.

"Good, I was trying not to." Serana replied cheerily, then added "you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit too."

The khajiit blushed lightly, though her fur hid it, and started to say something but was interrupted by Lydia.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that you know? My thane is likely to somehow manage to get another splinter while wearing armor that covers her entire body." she said the last part pointedly toward the khajiit, giving her an exasperated look.

"Oh and sorry for ruining the mood you two had going there. I know you two have a thing for each other, but keeping my thane healthy and safe is my job so I need to take care of what is apparently a health issue for her. I'll be expecting you to teach me tomorrow. Good night." she added before going up the stairs to her room, leaving two very embarrassed individuals by the fire.


End file.
